


Share my destiny

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Arthur sees something he wasn't supposed to.





	Share my destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed
> 
> Written for the Challenge Four of Pornalot "Bound"

Merlin heard the noise way before Arthur found him but as he was eating, he barely reacted. A unusual weakness for him but he was so hungry nothing else mattered.

Merlin only realised Arthur was there when he heard the gasp.

He let go of the rat and turned to see Arthur at the base of the stairs leading to the basement.

“Arthur?”

Arthur didn’t answer but came closer and looked at the dead rats on the floor.

Merlin panicked. His best friend wasn’t supposed to see him like that. Not Arthur, not so soon.

“It’s not what…”

“It’s not what I think?” Arthur asked, his voice calmer than Merlin expected. 

“Hum… Yeah?”

“Merlin, if you think I don’t know what your are, you’re just an idiot.”

“You know?”

Merlin couldn’t believe what Arthur was saying. He had been so sure his secret was safe.

“Of course. And I also know you’re hungry though I don’t know why.”

Arthur was now standing just next to Merlin who was still kneeling on the floor, the dead rats around him.

“Let’s say the food is not always easy to find.” Merlin explained, standing up. 

“It isn’t?” 

Merlin couldn’t believe he was really having that conversation with Arthur who seemed really interested. Since they had known each other in high school, Merlin had done his best to hide his true nature to his friend, so sure Arthur would be disgusted or afraid. 

“Do you think we have supermarkets or things like that?”

“You don’t?”

“I think you have a lot to learn about… us.”

“Merlin, you can say it, you know. Vampire.”

“Sorry… I didn’t think you’d be so… cool about it.”

Arthur smiled. 

“Merlin, we’re friends for 12 years. You were already a vampire back then. It doesn’t change anything for me. Apart from the rats, though. I’m not that fond of the idea that you’re eating rats.”

“I’m not eating rats!” Merlin exclaimed outraged. “I’m just drinking their blood!”

“Not sure it really makes a difference, you know. And I thought you needed human blood.”

“We need it but we can survive with animal blood for some time.”

“Oh… And how do you… hum… Find your… Preys?”

“Arthur, I understand you curiosity but would you mind if we went back to the flat rather than have that discussion here… in the basement, with the dead rats.”

“You’re right. I’ll make us some tea.”

***

A few minutes later, Merlin found himself on the couch , sipping his tea.

“So…” Arthur said after a few minutes of heavy silence. “How do you manage?”

Straight to the point. Merlin supposed he earned Arthur the truth.

“Most of the time, I found them in clubs or bars. With enough alcohol they become pliant enough for me to drag them to an hotel room. And then we have some light drugs to make them forget what happened during the night. They will blame it on the alcohol.”

“Oh.” Arthur seemed disappointed. “It’s quite sordid.”

“Yes, it is.”

Merlin saw no point in denying it. He had learned to accept his condition and all that it entailed. He need to drink human blood to survive.

“And most of us don’t have any choice.”

“Most? Do you mean some vampire can survive without human blood?”

Merlin was still amazed how natural the word seemed in Arthur’s mouth.

“No. They find themselves a chalice.”

“A what?”

Merlin realised he shouldn’t have mentioned that.It would only lead to more questions, some Merlin wasn’t sure he wanted to answer.

“Arthur, aren’t you supposed to go out with Lance tonight?”

“He cancelled. Gwen isn’t feeling well and he wanted to stay with her.”

Merlin sighed. Arthur was a stubborn man and he wasn’t going to let go before he had all the information he wanted.

“So, are you going to tell me what a chalice is?”

“It’s like a companion for the vampire. A human that is bounded to the vampire and will serve as a blood reserve.”

“Why don’t you have one?” Arthur asked.

“Because a chalice is not just a permanent source of food. Like I said it’s a companion. The chalice and the vampire are linked, they share a very deep bond. The vampire can’t drink someone else’s blood after he’s bonded to his chalice. And the chalice will live longer than a normal human… You see, it’s not something you do lightly.”

Arthur didn’t say anything then. He was clearly pondering what Merlin had just said.

They finished their tea in silence. Merlin didn’t know what to do. Was the conversation finished? Was Arthur still thinking about what Merlin had told him? Outside, the sky was getting darker. 

Finally, Arthur spoke again.

“I could become your chalice.”

“What? Are you mad?”

“I want to help you.”

“Didn’t you heard what I said? The bond between a chalice and a vampire is not about help! It’s not even about friendship. It’s probably even deeper than love!”

Arthur laughed then. His soft laugh that meant he thought Merlin was an idiot. 

“Merlin… Are you still convinced were just friends?”

“Of course we are!”

“33 years old friends who are living together, who haven’t dated anyone in years, who spend evening cuddling in the couch, who cook their favourite dishes for each other, who go out dining every two weeks… We’re just not kissing but we’re clearly dating.”

This time, it was Merlin’s turn to stay quiet. Arthur was right. Their relationship wasn’t one of two friends. Was it enough to share a bond like the one of a vampire and his chalice? In all these years, Merlin had never even thought about that possibility. Having someone to share his destiny, someone who could understand him, someone to protect, someone to love.

“I…. I’m an idiot.”

“Yes. But you’re my idiot. And my vampire?”

“Yes.”


End file.
